guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Archer
So why does this need to be moved to Archer (Slang)? The only place the game uses the term archer is for the Archer NPC's in GvG's, otherwise it uses the term Ranger. --Draygo Korvan (Chat) 13:30, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :I guess the greater question is why is the Archer NPC located at Archer (NPC) while Bodyguard and Footmen do not have the NPC tag (while having a possible Slang meaning). --Draygo Korvan (Chat) 13:35, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::It should be moved mostly because five of the six wikilinks targeting this page are linking to the wrong article. They should be linking to Archer (NPC) instead. An disambiguation page helps avoiding these errors. --MRA 13:38, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::That still doesnt clear up why archer is getting a different treatment than Bodyguard, I think in all honesty that Archer (NPC) should be moved here with a subtle link to Archer (Slang) about its other meanings. There are many slang meanings for bodyguard too. --Draygo Korvan (Chat) 13:44, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::I guess what I'm saying in a general sense is that we should be consistant treating the Footman Bodyguard and Archer articles the same. Either they should all have the (NPC) or none of them should have it. --Draygo Korvan (Chat) 13:48, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I vote for none. I can't really conceive of people coming to look up an article for "archer" for other than the GvG NPC. --68.142.14.40 14:13, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Such naming conflicts and the following inconsitent namings usually can't be avoided in a wiki system. That is, after all, what disambiguation pages are good for. Anyways, I can get along with any solution as long as the initial problem (five of the six wikilinks targeting Archer mean Archer (NPC) instead) gets fixed. --MRA 12:56, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::::What I would recommend is moving the Archer (NPC) article here to Archer (so its consitant) and then move the slang to Archer (Slang) make the slang for footman and bodyguard pages as well Then in the archer article we have italicised text saying: For other possible meanings of the word Archer, see Archer (slang) :::::like that.--Draygo Korvan (Yap) 13:29, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::And so what would Footman (slang) be? Outside of the NPCs, I have never heard of a footman. VegaObscura 03:52, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Namespace It would make more space to move Archer (NPC) to here. It would be nice to have some uniformity to the naming scheme of Guild Hall NPCs. Either move Knight, Footman, and Bodyguard to include an NPC tag, or simply do away with the current article. I have rarely, if ever, heard of a ranger being called an archer. If they use arrows, they're B/P, Interrupt, or some sort of condition. More people are going to look for Archer (NPC) when they search this term. If you want to keep it, it should be forced to accept the (slang) tag, not have somethign of higher importance like the NPC doing the same. --Warwulf 13:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) #Support — Skuld 13:32, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Another alternative is they incorrectly ment to type "ranger" which is quite common with new people, if you move the archer (npc) to here i think you should facilitate this. -- Xeon 13:38, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::could someone delete this page so we can un-(npc) the other article, i've never heard this used in game --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:54, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Deleted and moved the archer noc here. -- (gem / talk) 11:32, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Bow Type What kind of bow does the archer use? Longbow, Recurve Bow? Hornbow? --Kanyatta 18:38, 14 July, 2007 :Longbow or flatbow I think, because if you fire at it with a flatbow, it will fire at you without moving. Their pin down can be somewhat difficult to dodge without a speed buff, so it would make sense to say its a longbow.